kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Sword
The is the personal blade weapon of Kamen Rider Brave who, being a doctor Kamen Rider who operates on paitents afflicted with the Bugster infection, refers to it as his 'scalpel'. It is based on a knight's sword from fantasy RPGs, specifically Taddle Quest's . History Brave originally wielded a simple, nameless sword in Quest Gamer Level 1 form, but it was destroyed by Genm. When he transformed again to face the Aranbura Bugster in the old church, the Legendary Sword was summoned by the game field, rusted and stuck in a stone. He triggered his Quest Gamer Level 2 transformation, prompting Aranbura to try and attack his hostage, but Brave rushed to the sword and pulled it from the stone, slashing Aranbura across the back to stop his attack. The sword then burst off its outer coating to reveal the Gashacon Sword Fire Mode. Gashacon Sword (original form) in the Stone.jpeg|The Legendary Sword in the stone. Gashacon Sword (original form).jpeg|Gashacon Sword in its original form. Brave wields the Gashacon Sword (original form).jpeg|Gashacon Sword's original form wielded by Kamen Rider Brave. Ex-Aid borrows the Gashacon Sword from Brave and finishes the Bugster Union dragon with a Mighty Taddle Critical Finish with the Gashacon Breaker and the Gashacon Sword. Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Chou Super Hero Taisen Modes By pressing the A-button, Brave can trigger the blade to rotate, allowing it to switch between which allows it to perform fire elemental attacks, and which uses ice elemental attacks. Gashacon Sword Fire.png|Fire Mode Gashacon Sword Ice.png|Ice Mode Special Attack By pressing the B-button, Brave can perform some special attacks. *Pressing it one time in Fire Mode allows Brave to perform the Fire B Slash. *Pressing it two times in Ice Mode allows Brave to freeze an enemy. *Pressing it four times in Ice Mode allows Brave to release a freeze wave. Gashacon Sword Fire B Boost.jpeg|Fire B Slash Musical Fire B Slash.jpeg|Musical Fire B Slash Finishers The Gashacon Sword's finisher is the . To activate it, Brave must plug a Rider Gashat into the slot next to the B-Button on the weapon. * **'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. **'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. * **'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. **'Ice:' Taddle Critical Finish Fire Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Finish Fire Slash.jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) Taddle Critical Finish Ice Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) Taddle Critical Finish Ice Slash.jpeg|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) DoReMiFa Critical Finish Fire Slash (Prelude).jpeg|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) DoReMiFa Critical Finish Fire Slash.jpeg|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) Behind the Scenes In filming, the Gashacon Sword (not counting its original rusty version) has three props: full Fire Mode, full Ice Mode, and a version with one attribute on each side for use during the scenes of Brave changing the weapon's mode and the blade spinning around. In outdoor stage shows, the Ice Mode prop for the Gashacon Sword is actually a prop casing (most likely made out of rubber) wrapped around the Fire Mode blade portion of the prop. This becomes especially obvious when the prop casing is not put on properly, resulting in the Gashacon Sword looking as if its blade was "drooping". Notes *Unlike any other weapons of Gamer Riders in Ex-Aid, the Gashacon Sword had to be retrieved from its starting location in the game field instead of appearing in the Rider's hand. After its first acquirement, it can be immediately summoned like other Gashacon weapons. **It being embedded in a stone references , a well-known chapter in involving a sword stuck in a stone that only the fated next king can remove, though similar tales also appear in other mythologies such as the Legend of Zelda game series with the Master Sword. *Aside from its upside-down cross guard and non-segmented blade, the Gashacon Sword's original rusted form appears almost identical to Kamen Rider Kuuga's Titan Sword. Appearances }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Swords